The present invention relates to a brace for anatomical joints and body parts, and in particular, to a brace which provides a degree of traction or separating force to the body part or joint, e.g., a human bone joint, to relieve pressure on the joint, but yet which at the same time allows the joint to flex freely. In particular, the present invention allows pressure due to weight to be removed from a joint or body part, but at the same time allows the joint or body part to be freely moved, for example, if used with a knee joint, the device allows the user to walk and to continue to flex the joint but yet removes weight from the joint when the user's weight bears down on the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,159 to Scott discloses an hydraulic flexion control device in which a spring is provided between an upper and a lower portion of a brace, with a cable provided through the spring operated by an hydraulic device such that when the cable is loosened by the hydraulic device, flexion is allowed, i.e., the spring can bend. When the hydraulic device is activated, the cable is drawn taut, preventing the spring from bending and locking the joint rigidly.
Other patents for various other types of stretching and traction devices are known, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,589,670, 3,889,664, 3,915,161, 3,827,429, 3,799,156, 3,028,858, 3,878,842,4,245,627 and 4,715,363 allow pressure to be relieved or traction to be applied to various parts of the human body.